One Month
by sydg813
Summary: Julian Larson ignored his stalker and left Dalton after the fair. Derek tells Logan Jules's secrets, after Logan confesses to feeling the same. What happens after Logan flies out to LA? DALTON BELONGS TO CP COULTER. Story is better than the summary!


**I wrote this a year ago and I'm not sure how this will work, but this is me reposting it because I spelt Derek as Derrick. Every. Single. Time.**

**One Month**

It had been exactly one month since Julian Larson-Armstrong left Dalton for good. One month since he changed his cell-phone number, deleted his e-mail, said goodbye to Derek, left Logan, and blocked them on Facebook. It had been one month since Julian made the worst decision of his life.

He was still receiving threats from his stalker. While they terrified him, he put on the face he had mastered Freshman year, the year he fell in love with Logan, and pretended that everything was okay.

He ignored the threats. He didn't tell anyone about them, not wanting to worry his agent and have to quit the movie.

And as he stood offstage of "The Late Show With David Letterman", he thought back to his last night at Dalton, when he and Derek found the "present" left for him by his stalker.

"_Jules! Are you crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!"_

"_No, I wont. I've had stalkers before, D," Julian told his friend._

"_Yeah, but have they threatened to kill you? Have they snuck into Dalton and left collages of you covered in blood at the foot of Stuart before?" Derrick asked, fuming._

"_Derek," Julian sighed, "you know I have to go. I can't stay here. I can't be around _him_ anymore. Especially since it's worse with Kurt. It's worse than it was with Blaine."_

"_Please Jules, don't leave," Derek tried to plead with his friend, only wanting what was best for him._

"_Goodby D. I'm taking the movie."_

_And with that, Julian walked out of Stuart and out of Dalton for good._

"Mr. Larson, you're up," he was ushered onto stage and he greeted the crowed of his fans.

**SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. **

John Logan Wright III sat in the Stuart common room, well past curfew, watching Julian's latest interview. He had started watching his friend's interviews frequently, along with his old movies, because they were the only time he could see Julian. Logan look at the screen, his heart breaking as Julian walked onto the stage of "The Late Show With David Letterman", and flash his award winning smile.

Logan hadn't been in contact with his friend since he left, one month ago. Sure, it had taken Logan a week or two to realize that Julian wasn't coming back, but he had been bombarding the actor's phone since the first day when he woke up, only to find Julian gone.

Now, as Logan sat wrapped in a blanket, all alone, on a couch in Stuart, his heart breaking, he realized that he couldn't deny his feelings for Julian, like he had been for so many years, since finding out that the actor is straight.

He decided that once the interview was over, he would go up to Derek's room and pine over Julian, even if it meant waking up his other friend.

**SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. **

"JULIAN! HOW COULD YOU TAKE THIS MOVIE! YOU **KNOW **ABOUT THE THREATS! YOU IDIOT," Logan hung up his phone, knowing that it was no use. The call hadn't gone through, saying the number had been disconnected. Logan knew this though, for he had called the number hundreds of times since Julian's departure.

Ever since he left Derek's room the night before, Logan had been furious. How could Jules be so stupid? Death threats! And he still took the movie! He had called Julian, texted him, even though he knew the number no longer worked. He just wanted Jules to pick up the phone, for the call to go through, and for him to hear his friend's voice, the voice of the man he was in love with.

**SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. **

Logan ran out of Stuart, tears in his eyes. He grabbed his cell-phone and called for a car to take him to the airport. He was going to talk to Julian.

As the car arrived, and Logan sat down for the long drive, he broke down. _He_ was the reason that Jules left. _He_ was the reason that his best friend had put his life in danger.

Logan had gone to talk to Derek again, and this time that athlete had gotten so feed up with Logan that he told him why Julian had left. Now he knew why Julian had gone, despite the threats.

When he arrived at the airport, he had finally gotten himself to stop crying, and tried to fix his appearance. He bought a ticket for the first flight into LAX, wanting to be able to talk to Julian as soon as possible.

He had searched his friend's address, as well as calling another car service to pick him up from the airport and take him to Julian's apartment, while he was in the car, so he would know where to go when he arrived.

**SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. SCENE BREAK. **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan demanded as Julian approached the porch.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" Julian asked, bewildered.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell me?" Logan demanded.

"You're off your meds," Julian stated.

"Yeah, for the first time in three weeks. And you're avoiding the question."

"How long did it take you to realize I wasn't coming back?" Jules ignored Logan's question, hoping he could avoid it altogether.

"Derek told me after about two weeks of me bitching to him," Logan confessed. They had been very long and sad weeks for Logan, who was just starting to get over Kurt, and wanted his best friend there to help him.

"What else did he tell you?" Julian asked, worried.

"He told me everything Jules."

"Everything?" Julian's face turned scared. _I'm going to __**kill**__ Derek the next time I see him._

"He told me about the stalker, the threats . . . and why you didn't tell me any of it," Logan said.

"So why did you come? Finally understand that Kurt doesn't love you and you need

someone to bitch and moan about it to?" Julian was becoming annoyed with Logan, and just wanted to know what he was doing outside of his house, hours away from Westerville.

"No, it was the last thing he told me. About how you loved me."

"Oh. Your tense is wrong, by the way. I love you, Logan. Not loved. I always have. Since we were Freshman. I always. Fucking. Will. No matter what I do, or how long I leave for. I will always love you. And its torture," Julian whispered the last part, hoping that Logan hadn't heard him.

"Jules, why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it make? Hummel was all you could ever think about. If it wasn't about him, it wasn't important. Did you want me to tell you so you could just rip my heart into even smaller pieces? Do you really think it didn't break my heart every time I saw you with Blaine? Or with Kurt?" Julian's voice was low. As bad as the situation already was, he knew where the conversation was going, and he didn't want to take the chance of paparazzi overhearing him.

"You could have at least told me you were bi," it was Logan's turn to whisper.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD IT MAKE? Why would you care that I'm bi?" Julian was shouting now, with no thought to the press, who could easily appear out of nowhere.

"Because Jules, if you told me, than I would have done this," Logan whispered as he slowly but surely leaned in towards the brunet's face, his lips brushing against his friend's.

Julian pulled back, gasping, "What the hell, Wright? I left Dalton so I wouldn't have to deal with your little games. If your going to kiss me, then you have to mean it."

"I do. I love you, too, Jules. I always have." Logan's face showed just how sincere he was, but Julian could not believe it.

"But what about your little boy-toys?" he sneered, hating having to bring up Logan's past romances, once again.

"I told myself that I loved them, **made** myself love them, just so I could stop loving you."

Oh, okay. Logan was being serious. He really was confessing his feelings for the brunet.

"R-really? You may just be a better actor than I thought you were," Jules said as a small smile creeping over his face.

The two boys leaned towards each other, lips meeting once again.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" Logan asked himself as he pulled away from Jules.

Jules ignored the boy, who he was madly in love with, unlocked the door to his apartment and started to pull the blond inside.

"Jules, will you come back with me? To Dalton?" Logan stopped half-way into the building.

"Lo, you know I can't. You _know_ I have to shoot this movie," he answered.

"Please! D told me about the threats! What I _know _is that someone wants to kill you for doing this movie. Please come back with me! We can go together, we can find this stalker. I need you, Jules," Logan begged.

"Lo-"

"No, Jules. You have no reason not to. Derek said that you would always leave to get away from me, to escape my drama and drown yourself in work. But now, you know I love you. There is **no **reason for you to stay."

"Lo, let me finish this time. I'll only drop this movie and go back under one condition," Julian said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What is it, Jules?" Logan asked, slightly worried.

"Be my boyfriend."

Logan smiled, "of course," and pulled his boyfriend into the house.


End file.
